Naruto's New Tenant
by blueexorist
Summary: Naruto thought out his whole life he was beaten lit of fire and nearly killed on all of his Birthday's. He Receive a fatal injury on his 8th birthday. Inside his mind he meets a person with number 4 tattoo who offer to save his life if he merges with him.
1. Chapter 1

This story came to me when I thought when I was talking to my good friend Nero Angelo Spada People I know that this might seemed rushed but that is because I did this on my phone in class and people I need a beta for this story so if you want to please let me know.

And lastly enjoy my Story

**Naruto's New Tenant **

"Huh...Where am I…I'm not in the sewers again to hide from the stupid villagers." Naruto looked around and saw a hallway with pipes on the ceilings that had a faint blue glow to it he looked to the ground and saw theirwas water on the floor and doors.

"Where in Kami AM I!" He Yelled. As Naruto began looking around he saw felt a evil presence near him. He Kept on walking until he saw a huge cage in front of him.

"GRRRRRRR" He backed away from the cage fearing the malice and killing intent from the cage. He knew how killing intent felt like due to the fact everyday the villagers always want him dead. (I don't know how you feel killing intent but I guess you can pick it up from a village that always wants him dead)

"Umm..is their anybody their"He asked fearfully

"SILENCE YOU STUPID BOY!" The Creature Yelled.  
Naruto Fell to the floor due to the mass chakra that came out of that one yell.

"Who...what are you" Naruto has never been so more scared in his life

"WHO AM I. I AM THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE AND WE ARE INSIDE YOUR MIND BOY"

"How and why are you in my mind"He replyed quickly

"ITS EASY OF COURSE YOUR GOD DAMN FOURTH HOKAGE SEALED ME INTO YOU BY SUMMONING THE SHINIGAMI AT THE COST OF HIS LIFE"

"so...it is true"naruto said with water in his eyes

"What is true boy?" the kyuubi replyed curiously

"I...I am a monster a freak nobody will ever love me" Naruto began crying and fell to the floor thinking he is a monster.

"Oh Kami STOP CRYING!"Naruto ignored the fox and started crying more.

"Ummm..Kit please stop crying" Kyuubi asked with a female voice which shocked Naruto.

"Kit you...are you ok please stop crying if their is anything i hate more than that one tailed raccoon is kits like you crying" the fox replied with a mother like voice.

"umm *sniff* are you a female?" Naruto ask curiously.

"yes i am why did u think other wise?"

"umm earlier the way you was talking i though you were a boy Im sorry" he said bowing his head

"No Problem Kit why do you think your a monster?"

"At first i was thinking you were a monster and since you were sealed into me i though i was one also but now...I think everybody else is just ignorant and stupid."

"Kit you are not and never will be a monster i just woke up after all these years tell until you got hit with that Rakiri Im healing you the best I cant but I dont think I can save you" She said sadly

"How did I get hit with a Rakiri...wait I remember"

***FLASHBACK*  
**

"THEIR HE IS THEIR THE MONSTER!" Todays like always the villagers and some shinobi was chasing him again but due to the fact it was his birthday the villagers were more violent to the point were they tried to kill him. When He was 5 he got crucified in the Forest the villagers was about to kill him but the hokage and the hokages personal anbu saved him. When he turned 6 he got lit on fire, when he turned 7 the villagers beat him into the ground with weapons and started to cut him open slowly knowing he regenerates fast. On His Birthday it was a fight for SURVIVAL. He barly survives his birthdays but thanks to the hokage and his anbu he lived but barly. Unfortunate for Naruto the hokage is being held in a meeting by the councilors and clan heads. The Clan Heads always tried to adopt naruto but the Civilian Council members always out voted them, thanks to Danzo saying if the Kyuubi gets stronger he would get revenge on the village for the way he is treated.(IRONY ISN'T IT)  
The Clan Heads Knew he was Minato's child he looks just like him take off the whiskers on his face then bam a Exact replica of Minato. The Council today planned to hold a meeting today so the Villagers can finally rid themselves of the Kyuubi Brat.

"WHY WHY ALWAYS ME!" He shouted

"Why the Villagers want to kill me i never done anything to hurt them." Naruto said with tears in his eye. Naruto ran into a alley way with a dead end.

"No where to run know you monster." the random villager spat out with malice and hate.

"Please...please why. Why on my birthday you all always want to try and kill me I never hurt any of you or bothered anybody please don't hurt me" Naruto was scared for his life he didn't want to die today. They all looked at him and started laughing

"HA You said you never did anything to us HAHAHA please. YOU DEMON TOOK MY FAMILY AWAY FROM US YOU KILLED WITHOUT MERCY AND YOU SAY YOU DID NOTHING THIS IS FOR OUR LOVED ONES YOU BEAST AND FOR OUR HOKAGE!" The villagers agreed and charged at him and started to beat him into the ground he would have yelled but the villagers broke his jaw so he couldn't yell.

"HEY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING" A Anbu Yelled. They all backed away knowing the Anbu can kill them all.

"Are you ok" The man with a Dog face mask said.

"Yes I be ok thank you mister so much" Naruto smiled

"No Problem Im just doing my job and they were preventing me from doing it"

"Ohh what is that" Naruto barly spoke out due to his dislocated jaw.  
"My Job nothing" then Naruto saw lighting started forming from his hands

"Nothing but to KILL YOU" His job was simple the civilian council payed him to eliminate the demon brat of konoha while the Hokage was kept busy. He Then Picked Up Naruto then stabbed him though the middle of his chest then dropped him to the ground bleeding to death. He knew the demon couldn't regenerate from that.

"My Job here is done brat now die and go to hell where you belong." He said with no emotion. The Villagers Started Cheering the Kyuubi finally died never to torment them again.  
***Flashback End***

"So I Am Dieing and you cant save me can you kyu-chan" Naruto said sadly accepting his fate.

"Im Afraid so kit i cant heal you with my chakra anymore than I can due to the seal blocking it if you take it off you will die but I will be free" For a Moment She though 'Did he just call me Kyu-chan why do I feel this way'

"I need to ask why…why did you attack the village" Naruto asked

"Sorry Kit I was controlled by somebody to attack the village"

"Ok I believe you Im sorry I got us killed" naruto said saddly

"No Kit it is my fault if I didn't fall for under his control when I let my guard down we wouldn't be here dying but I guess our time has come." she said knowing they both have no way to survive.

"Not If I have anything to say about it" A Mysterious Voice Said out of nowhere

"Who Their/WHO THEIR!" Both Naruto and Kyuubi Yelled.  
A boy stepped out from the shadow.

"Hello My Name Is Ulquiorra Cifer The Number 4th Espada" Ulquiorra has a melancholic appearance and has green eyes with slit pupils. He has cyan lines descending from his eyes, making it appear as if he is crying. He Wearing a white jacket, black sash, and a white hakama. He hollow hole at the base of his throat and a mask lies on top of his head, forming a broken helmet. He Has a Blade placed at by his black sash.

"Umm is it who are you and how you got here?" Asked Naruto

"I was brought here after my death by the hands of a boy named Ichigo Kurosaki. The Shinigami King Of My world owed the Shinigami king of your world a favor. He told me you were going to suffer a lot in you life and if you ever were to about to die by the villagers due to their stupidity I should show myself to you." He talked with a very cold normal voice.

"What is the point of showing yourself to me" he ask curiously.

"That Seal is meant for you to the seal to slowly merge the kyuubi chakra and being with you. So What I am going to do is enter the seal and allow the same thing that happening to the kyuubi happen with me." He replied in his normal tone.

"Why should we allow you to do that?" Kyuubi asked.

"Because My Regeneration is way stronger than yours so if I enter the seal we can save his life with our combined regeneration he will be very very hard to kill after we merge."

"WAIT why are you going to do this for me you don't even know me." he ask wondering why this man would do this for him.

"It is easy I saw your life boy nobody should suffer like you have."

"Thank You so much" Naruto went and hugged the pale skin boy.

"Get..Off..Please" Ulquiorra Replyed in his Normal Cold Tone

"Im Sorry" He apologized

"Its No problem now I'm a going to go though the bars then we should start merging and you should live. Are You Ready Boy?" He Asked

"Yes I Am" Naruto Said with confidence

"Very Well" He Nodded. As Soon as he went though the bars of the cage naruto started getting consumed by a green like energy

"What Is this" Naruto ask fearfully

"Im Giving You My Reiatsu and ability's my Reitsu is more stronger than Chakra. Be ready boy." As soon as he said that Naruto started feeling like his skin is burned of from acid.

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU FUCKING BASTERD!" Naruto Screamed

"Your body is being changed so you will be able to use Reiatsu and be able to use my zanpakuto and release ill tell you about that later oh and I apologies for not telling you but it will hurt for a little I forgot to say"

"YOU BASTERD THIS HURTS A WHOLE FUCKING LOT"  
*OUTSIDE NARUTO MINDSCAPE*

"What is this" A villager said when he saw Naruto's body glow Green and Red. After he saw this everybody started thinking 'WE ARE GOING TO DIE CURSE YOU HOKAGE FOR NOT LETTING US KILL HIM WHILE WE HAD THE CHANCE' Then Out of no where everybody fell to the ground due to some unknown pressure the whole village felt it and feared the kyuubi was being unleashed.

*In The Meeting*

"No we are not going to turn Naruto into a YOUR personnal weapon Danzo if you ask me again I will remove you as my adviser now sit DOWN!" He yelled with chakra into his voice. He Quickly sat down knowing he has no chance against the God Of Shinobi.

"Yes I know you are going to just turn him into you weapon for your use only" Hiashi Hyuga said. He Refused to allow Minato's Child be turned into a emotionless weapon.

A Fat man from the civilian council Stood up and said "We should kill the demon while we have the chance"

"If you refer Naruto as a demon again I will end you" Sarutobi Said in a deathly tone.

"Im Sorry Lord Hokage Please forgive me"

"Now Since We have nothing else to talk about this meeting is now ov-" he said before he was cut off from a unknown pressure every body from the Civilian council fell to the ground while the Shinobi Council and the Hokage could move with difficulty.

"What is this?" Sarutobi Said fearfully. As soon as he said this he felt something he though he would never feel again in 8 years the kyuubi chakra and some other unknown force with it. Everybody Mind said one thing 'Naruto' Then The Sudden Pressure drop and so did the kyuubi chakra.

"ANBU" The Hokage Yelled

"FOLLOW ME NOW" the hokage plus the clan heads headed towards the place were they felt the kyuubi chakra when they nearly got their a explosion happened. A Anbu Jumped out and landed near the hokage plus the clan heads.

"KAKASHI WHAT IS GOING ON HERE" Ask Sarutobi fearfully.

"Its the demon sir" he replyed "he is showing his true form we should have killed him when we had the chance"Then out of nowhere The Inuzuka Clan Leader Tsume Punched Kakashi and he fell onto the ground.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO!" Tsume YELLED.

"what do you mean I did nothing I just got here" he replyed forgetting who he is talking to.

"WHAT DO I MEAN MOTHER FUCKER YOU HAVE NARUTO'S BLOOD ALL OVER YOUR HAND YOU BASTERED I CAN SMELL IT!" The hokage was shocked plus the clan heads.

"I was doing my job the civilian council paid me to kill him"

"That Is No Excuse Anbu Restrain Him!" Two Anbu's appeared and restrained him.

"WHAT IS THAT IN THE SMOKE!" a villager yelled. As soon as the smoked cleared it showed a boy with green eyes mop like black hair with a white jacket, black sash, and a white hakama and a sword at the Black Sash when they look at his chest they saw a black hole in the middle of his chest,he also Had Green Eyes With Slit Pupils. (AKA A MINI Ulquiorra only missing the Cyan line's also his mask on top of his head.)  
The New Transform Naruto Turned and look the Shinobi Council and the hokage. They All Feared thinking the kyuubi took him over.  
"Hey Jiji what's sup" The New Boy Said

Woot and done this is my second story. Naruto's New Tenant For my other story Naruto the Mightest Disciple? Im going to Rewrite it and make it better than Ever Please Comment And No Harsh Reviews :D CYA.

**BLUEEXORIST OUT.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Fellow fans im sorry i haven't updated in a while its just my pc caught a virus I will try to update sooner and i have no internet im currently writing from my friends pc. I will try to update as soon as I can im writing my storys on my note book. Im going to put a poll up to see which storys should I focus and update more than my other story's. I will take it down the poll on the 28th. Besides that thank you my fellow fans who keep getting on my ass to update. Thank You and I'll update when I can.

Blueexorist


End file.
